Head In The Clouds
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: Lisia just wants to have fun during the final of Hoenn's Grand Festival. Will she fall for Harley's tricky schemes? And will Chaz succeed at getting his friend to realize he wants more than friendship? Written together with Whiscash. (NotYourRivalShipping, Chaz x Lisia)


After beating Dawn in the semifinals of the Hoenn Grand Festival, Lisia and her Altaria were relaxing, recharging their energy for the final round. Meanwhile, her friend Chaz was rubbing her back to help her relax.

"That Piplup's voice sure was annoying, but my ears made it!" Lisia sighed.

"Al!" her Pokemon agreed.

While Chaz was getting closer to Lisia's buttocks, a man in a green, Cacturne-like costume came up to the two friends. "Hi, I'm Harley, your opponent during the final!" he said.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" the Contest Spectacular Idol said. "I'm Lisia, this is Chaz and this is Ali, my Altaria! We're really looking forward to have some fun with you!"

"I wish she would have some fun with my dick!" Chaz thought.

"Nice to meet you!" the flamboyant opponent said. "Hey, I have some advice for you! Mist is a hot move to use in Contests right now, so be sure to use it over and over and over again! The judges will love it!"

"Thanks, I didn't know that!" Lisia said.

"Also, watch out, girl! He's getting very close to your little derrière! I've gotta go now, the final battle is in ten minutes!" her opponent warned.

"My what? And who's getting close to it?" Lisia asked, while standing up to get to the arena.

"I don't know, that guy is crazy!" Chaz answered, while his eyes kept glancing at his friend's short skirt. "And don't trust him, remember that he's your opponent! It must be bad advice!"

"Don't worry, Harley is my friend and he just wants to have a fun battle!" Lisia countered. "I'm sure he wouldn't do anything mean to me! We just want to have fun, Contests are all about fun!"

About an hour later, Lisia walked into the arena, while Chaz was cheering from the stand.

"Ali, make me as happy as a Slugma on a sunny day!" she said, while the cloudy bird emerged from the Poke Ball.

Meanwhile, her opponent was ready to start the battle. "Cacturne, are you ready to show off how fabulous you are?"

"Cacturne, let's start with a fabulous Needle Arm!" Harley commanded, while his Grass Pokemon ran at his opponent.

"Ali, let's show them a sparkling Mist!" Lisia said. Ali created a dense fog that made his opponent unable to see him, causing the cactus's pointy arm to not strike its opponent.

Then, commanded by his trainer, Cacturne began to sway from side to side, trying to confuse its opponent.

"Ali, hide yourself with an adorable Mist!" Lisia said. And so, Cacturne didn't know what to aim the funny sounds of its dance at.

Judge Mr. Sukizo noticed that the Altaria was repeating the same move twice in a row, boring the audience. "Remarkable!"

"Grrrr... Cacturne, let's shoot that bird out of the air with your Pin Missile!" However, thanks to another Mist, the cactus had no idea where to shoot.

"This isn't good... Doesn't that bird have some more tricks up its sleeve than just a dense fog?" head judge Mr. Contesta thought. "Ali loses some points!"

"Damn, the judge's reaction was damper than a Castform in a rainstorm! Harley lied, he didn't want to have fun!" Lisia thought. "Let's end this right here, right now! Ali, show Cacturne your prettiest Draco Meteor!" And so, big, colourful, fiery rocks smacked down on the Grass type, who instantly collapsed.

"Cacturne, no!" Harley screamed. Meanwhile, Ali got a tight hug from her trainer, who instantly got her Ribbon Cup.

Later, Chaz and Lisia were relaxing in the hotel jacuzzi to celebrate the big victory. While the latter was petting her trusty Altaria on his head, the former gave his friend another back rub.

"Wow, it's so good to be naked, that Contest outfit was getting too hot after an intense match!" Lisia said, while Chaz's hands got closer to some curvy shapes between her belly and neck.

"Yeah, it is!" Chaz said. "Now we can get even closer!" he wished, hoping to fulfill his naughty desires.

"Yes! It's good that I have such a good friend as you! We'll be friends forever!" Lisia cheered.

"Al Al! Altaria!" While Ali joined his trainer, Chaz smacked his the palm of his hand against his face.

"Why can't she just get it over with and f*ck me?" Chaz thought. Then, his hot friend and her Altaria gave him a hug. "Best friends forever!" Lisia cheered.


End file.
